Not weird, amazing is the right word
by TheMisteryGirl007
Summary: On a second thought, Delia actually really likes the idea of her own language (Dear High School Self) but everyone in the group still thinks, that it's just weird and they don't want to hear about it. Except Garrett. As he sees, how upset Delia is, he tries to cheer her up . Will it work? Delia/Garrett One Shot! I own nothing! :D


**Hay guys! I had an idea for a Delia/Garrett One Shot and since it doesn't give any One Shots for them yet and only one story, I'll write it, now! :D**

**I don't know, if it's good and it's probably not that long but I hope you guys like it! :)**

**I would be really happy about reviews, too! :)**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews at the other One Shot! :)**

* * *

**Summary:**

**On a second thought, Delia actually really likes the idea of her own language (Dear High School Self) but everyone in the group still thinks, that it's just weird and they don't want to hear about it. Except Garrett. As he sees, how upset Delia is, he tries to cheer her up . Will it work?**

* * *

**At Delia's locker after school**

**Delia's POV:**

I was just putting my books away after school, being a bit mad.

After I had thought about it, the thing with my own language had actually sounded pretty cool and especially after that dream.

Well, but except in my dream, nobody agreed with me on that.

Everybody said, that it was weird and that the thing doesn't make any sense.

Well, but now it wasn't only a third- class childhood fantasy anymore. I really wanted to have that language.

Yeah, I know that sounds weird but maybe I'm not normal but I can live with that and my friends always did, too.

Except, now and that was annoying me, really much.

They wanted to go to Rumble Juice after school, but I told them that I pass.

Yes, they knew that they were angry and I was kinda not accepting their apologies but don't blame me.

Well, the only one, who hadn't said anything about it was Garrett.

In fact, he didn't say anything about it at all and I would've been really happy if he would have defended me.

I rolled my eyes and closed my locker, as suddenly someone asked me from behind, ''Delia?''

I turned around to see Garrett standing there. Great.

''What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the others at Rumble Juice, laughing about me and the stupid language, I thought of?'' I replied to him and started to walk away, angry.

Okay, he didn't say anything wrong but he hadn't said anything at all.

Garrett quickly caught up with me and then told me, ''Delia, I would never laugh about you and the others, neither! I mean, yeah, they don't really like your idea but I think, that it's really cool.''

My eyes went wide at this. He did think that it was cool?

''You do?'' I asked and Garrett nodded.

Then I shook my head. He was probably just joking with me.

''No, you don't. I know, that you don't. You don't have to say that, to make me feel better. I can live with the fact, that I'm weird and that you guys don't get me. I can live with that and will talk that language alone and not annoy you with it anymore. Don't worry, I'll get over it.'' I told him, sad.

**Garrett's POV:**

''No, you don't. I know, that you don't. You don't have to say that, to make me feel better. I can live with the fact, that I'm weird and that you guys don't get me. I can live with that and will talk that language alone and not annoy you with it anymore. Don't worry, I'll get over it.'' Delia told me, sad and I immediately regretted it, that I hadn't said something earlier.

I already should've stood up for her at lunch, as the others didn't want to hear her out.

I was a horrible best friend. Well, them, too but I also felt a bit more then friendship for Delia and I kinda totally screwed it up, now.

Delia started walking away again and I quickly caught up with her again.

''Delia , no!'' I cried and she turned around, again, this time with tears in her eyes.

Delia. Crying? I never saw her like that .

It really did hurt her and it was breaking my heart to see her like that.

''Delia, I'm sorry for not saying anything at lunch, okay? I was stupid and I should've stood up for you because you're amazing! As well as your own language and all your other crazy ideas! You might be crazy, but that's what I like so much a-''

I quickly stopped with wide eyes, as I realized, what I had just said.

''You like me?'' Delia asked shocked, with wide eyes.

I slowly nodded, walking up to her.

Delia still looked shocked and didn't say anything for a while.

Then she suddenly kissed me and I was shocked but kissed back.

The kiss only lasted for three seconds but it was amazing.

Wow, I never thought that I would come together with Delia like that.

As we broke apart, Delia laughed and I looked confused at her.

''That's so cliché.'' She stated and now, I laughed , too.

It was true but I really didn't mind at the moment.

Just, as I wanted to reply, I heard Jasmine from behind, ''Delia! Garrett! There you are guys!''

She, Lindy and Logan came walking up to us.

Did I mention, that I let them stay, to walk after Delia, earlier?

Delia looked mad again and asked, ''What do you guys want?''

Lindy, Logan and Jasmine caught their breath and then Logan replied, ''We wanted to apologize.''

Lindy nodded and added, ''We did a huge mistake. We shouldn't have treated you like that and we're sorry. Can you please forgive us? We won't talk stupid about your own language anymore!''

''Please!'' Jasmine added, pleading.

I looked at Delia, who seemed to think about it. She will accept the apology. I just knew it.

''Okay. I forgive you.'' Delia stated and the other three sighed relieved.

Lindy threw her arms around her and cried, ''Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!''

Delia chuckled and I looked at her, grinning.

She grinned back and gave me a thankful look.

I was glad, that everything worked out, now.

''Well, how about we celebrate that at Rumble Juice? You can talk about your weird language as much as you want, if you come with us!'' Lindy exclaimed.

Logan and Jasmine made a face but then quickly nodded.

Delia chuckled and replied, ''I come with you but I think, that I already talked enough about my weird language.''


End file.
